


lately, i’ve been thinking, i want you to be happier, i think that you’ll be happier

by RedHoodie1723



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Med Student Stephanie Brown, because when isnt it, obviously the Major Character Death is Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodie1723/pseuds/RedHoodie1723
Summary: It's Stephanie's graduation party, but Bruce can't stop thinking about Jason. Could he have been happy like her?
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	lately, i’ve been thinking, i want you to be happier, i think that you’ll be happier

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by 0urhappygirl500 and beta'd by bat-grrl.
> 
> I know I have a work in progress right now and it's been months since I've updated, but I just have no idea where I'm going to be taking Replacement. I'm so so so sorry you guys. I've been thinking about a new idea for a different fic though, so I might have something else popping up soon.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

The music blared outside the study, but Bruce couldn’t bring himself to join the party. He knew he should make an appearance, he was the one who offered to throw Stephanie’s graduation party anyway, but at this moment, the aged bottle of whiskey sitting on one of the shelves was more inviting than the reality that awaited outside the doors. Everyone had shown up, Tim, Dick, Damian, Duke, Cass, Kate, Jean-Paul, Selina, Helena, Harper, Cullen, all of Steph’s school friends, and even some Leaguers and a few of their kids (everyone except Jason). No one had wanted to miss celebrating Batgirl’s graduation from Gotham U. She had graduated from their med school while helping manage a charity that helped children in the rougher parts of Gotham.

Just because Bruce didn’t want to join the others didn’t mean he wasn’t proud, because he was, more than anything. But it couldn’t help but remind him of-

“Bruce? You in here?” Clark’s head poked through the door. Bruce just raised his eyebrow at the alien.

Clark walked into the room and closed the door behind him, standing right in front of Bruce’s desk. “Steph’s been asking for you.”

“Hn”

“The least you could do is make a short appearance,” Clark put his hands on his hips, like a mom would when scolding a child. 

“I can’t,” Bruce’s tone was clipped and cold. He turned the chair so it was facing away from his best friend.

“She graduated from college, B. This is a big deal! At least try to act like you care,” Clark just walked around the desk and chair so Bruce was forced to look at him.

“I do care,” His tone was defensive as he flared up at Clark.

“Well then make an effort!” Clark rarely ever raised his voice at Bruce, the only times he did was when he was regarding his own health and safety or when he wasn’t being a good parent.

Bruce rubbed his hand on his face.

“I can’t,” His voice was quieter, losing the defensive voice and turning into something more subdued.

“Well, why not?” Clark sounded exasperated.

“It’s too familiar!” Bruce shouted, leaping up from the chair. “It’s- She’s- I can't stop seeing Jason.”

Bruce leaned back against the wall, sliding down till he was sitting on the floor. Clark joined him seconds later.

“Their backgrounds, their parents, their personalities, it’s all too familiar. They even both died because I failed them. I can’t walk out there and not think about all the ‘what if’s’. Jason came back mad, angry at the world and at me. But Steph, she is still the bright kid I knew before. She still fights to do good in the world. She has a life and friends, Clark. She went to college,” Bruce’s voice cracked. “Clark, She’s happy.”

The office was quiet, the only sound was their breathing. Bruce broke the silence first.

“Jason could’ve been happy.” It was just four words, but this realization shook Bruce’s world. It was his shortcomings and failures that stopped his son from getting the happiness he deserved.

Clark didn’t say anything. He only put his hand in Bruce’s shoulder.

Bruce’s eyes look towards the bookshelves in the room.

“He loved to read,” He said. “Shakespeare, Jane Austen, anything he could get his hands on, but he preferred the classics.”

“Does he still read?” Clark questioned. Bruce lowered his head, looking at the floor between his feet.

“I- I don’t know.” He really didn’t. It’d been about four years since Bruce found out Jason was alive, and only a few weeks since they had started talking.

“He was going to be an author. He wanted to major in English and Theatre. Clark, he was going to do something with his life,” Bruce started choking on his tears. “But I killed him. If I had been a little faster, if I hadn’t let him leave... He could’ve been happy.”

Clark’s arms wrapped around Bruce, pulling the other man close.

“It’s not your fault Bruce, you did the best you could,” Clark tried reassuring him.

“My best wasn’t enough.”

“Is it selfish of me,” Bruce continued after Clark didn’t respond, “to wish that Jason hadn’t come back. So that he remains a kind, good-hearted person forever? So he wouldn’t have to go through all that pain? I see him now, he’s so tired of everything. Sometimes I get the feeling that he wishes he hadn’t come back. So is it selfish Clark?”

“I don’t’... I don’t know, but he did come back, Bruce. Jason’s alive. Your second chance is right there. Please don’t waste it.”

Bruce glances up at the phone sitting on his desk, then at the door to the party. Getting up, he slid the phone into his pocket, with a silent reminder to make a call as soon as the party was over. “I won’t.”

Clark pushes himself up as well, a reassuring smile on his face. He clapped his hands on Bruce’s shoulder. “Let’s get back in there.”

Bruce pauses right before they reached the door, and looked Clark straight in the eye. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Bruce.”

Later that night, Bruce called his second eldest and invited him over for lunch the next day. Surprisingly, Jason accepted. Bruce was going to make the best of his second chance.


End file.
